Fairy Manipulation
Fairy represents myth and magic. List of Abilities: * Magical Restoration * Replication * Mythical Summon List of Moves: * Diminishing Dust * Mythical Substitution * Wishing on a Shooting Star * Arrows of Ruins * Please Forgive Me... Becoming a Fairy Manipulator There are no characteristics when it comes to Fairy Manipulation. Personality doesn't matter. Something bigger does. Being a Fairy Manipulator requires prepartion before the ritual. A human hoping to become a Fairy Manipulator must encounter a Mythical Pokémon and talk to it. The purpose of this is to get the Mythical Pokémon to agree to help the person out in a battle if need be. If this agreement is made, the Pokémon will negotiate what the energy cost would be to the human in order to summon it. This energy cost can be anything no less than 20%, but no more than 80%. Also, the two will negotiate how long the Pokémon will stay when summoned, which can be any time no longer than 45 minutes, but no shorter than 5 minutes. Also, the person will then pick out 4 moves in the Pokémon's learnset to use in battle. That Pokémon will use nothing more than those 4 moves. The Mythical Pokémon will also be subjected to the energy percentage system as Manipulators when summoned. So, when picking the 4 moves, the person must decide which move will cost 20%, 40%, 60%, and 80% for the Pokémon. If the negotiation is successful, the Pokémon will give the human a stone with writing on it that lists the details of the deal. This begins a contract between the two. The human will have that stone with them when becoming a Fairy Manipulator. Luckily, Seirei (the Fairy Plate) won't deem the human unworthy of being a Fairy Manipulator if the human has that stone from a Mythical Pokémon, and thus will not die from that. Even if the Pokémon doesn't agree with the tactics of the human it has a contract with, it is still obligated to help out the human when summoned, but is rightfully allowed to refuse to perform a move that will kill another human or Pokémon. Once this contract is made, a Mythical Pokémon can never kill nor attack the user. Users can never have a contract with more than 1 Mythical Pokémon, and a Mythical Pokémon can never be under contract by more than one Fairy Manipulator at a time. This contract ends whenever the user dies or if Arceus manually abolishes this contract. It's impossible to be a Fairy and Dragon Manipulator. Humans can be a Dual Manipulator with Fairy as one of the types, as long as Dragon isn't the other type. Fairy Plate The name of the Fairy Plate is Seirei. The known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. It's currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. Known Manipulators The following is a list of known Fairy Manipulators in the series, along with the Pokémon they have a contract with. Fairy Manipulators or contract Pokémon who have not been revealed yet are not shown here for now. * Saturn (Contract Pokémon: Unknown) * Cassidy Katsuki (Contract Pokémon: Unknown) Trivia This Manipulation takes immunities from the Pokémon franchise into effect, so Fairy Manipulators can't be hit by some of the Dragon Manipulation moves. See Also: List of Manipulations Category:Manipulations